


何焉悦色/香草拿铁（番外）

by MMMMMercury



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMMercury/pseuds/MMMMMercury
Kudos: 18





	何焉悦色/香草拿铁（番外）

“嘉嘉，我真的好想你。”何洛洛抽泣着，抱着身旁的人不撒手。

焉栩嘉紧紧回抱住扎在自己怀里的小哭包。

他低下头亲了亲小孩挂着泪珠的眼角。

他也想他想的发疯。

“我以为再也见不到你了，我以为我永远都只有自己一个人了。嘉嘉我真的害怕，你怎么能扔下我就走……”何洛洛紧紧攥住焉栩嘉胸口的衣服，哭的上气不接下气。

“对不起，对不起洛洛，我再也不会扔下你了，我再也不离开你了。”焉栩嘉红着眼眶低下头，用下巴使劲蹭了蹭小孩的脑袋。

他在荒芜的地方挨了两年。

日出日落，春去秋来，杂草一波又一波的生长、枯萎，无边无际的空间里，始终只有他自己一个人，无尽的孤独寂寞快要将他逼疯。

但他心甘情愿忍受这一切，如果不是他，那便是何洛洛，他怎么忍心让自己的小孩受这种苦。

何洛洛，忘了我吧，好好活下去。

但是我永远也无法忘记你。

他躺在厚厚的草甸上，看着变换不定的天色，一遍遍回忆着与小孩的相遇相识。

他从来不相信一见钟情的。

直到遇见何洛洛。

那天小孩慌慌张张逃跑的样子在他心里划下一道痕迹，里面长出藤蔓开出花朵，从此一发不可收拾。

他有时会想，如果没有何洛洛，自己的生活是什么样子。

是不是依旧一头扎进似乎永远忙不完的工作中不留半分空闲。

是不是还在深夜独自回到空无一人的大房子里，连灯都不开凑合着吃点东西就上床睡觉。

是不是在出完任务后带着满身的伤回来也只是忍下疼痛为自己敷药。

是不是永远都不会踏进游乐园坐旋转木马，不会吃街边卖的棉花糖，不会牵着一个人的手在下雪的深夜出门轧马路，不会在阳台种满花，不会在院子里挂上风铃。

他曾经觉得那样的日子没什么，单调，忙碌，无所牵挂。

可就从自己鬼使神差的走进那间咖啡厅开始，何洛洛一笔一笔在他冷灰的生活里涂上了不同的颜色。

暮春微雨，仲夏清风那都是他从未留意过的风景。

他也曾想过，如果那天的事没有发生，如果自己还在那里，他们在做什么。

大概是在回家的路上，何洛洛撒娇缠着他绕远去一趟超市买一大袋子薯片再回去。

或者他在做晚餐，何洛洛窝在沙发上抱着电脑找电影，等天黑一起看。

也许是刚吃完饭，他牵着小孩的手一起去公园里喂流浪猫。何洛洛给每只猫都起了名字，轻轻抚摸着它们，扬起笑脸对自己说这样才会有感情。

靠着回忆，他撑过了数不清的日夜，熬完了两个四季轮回。

但是他从来不敢想，他离开以后的何洛洛，是什么样子。

是不是像自己一样陷入过去，无法自拔。

会不会也彻夜难眠，憔悴苍白。

他那么爱哭，有没有人替他擦眼泪，哄他开心。

也许经过足够长久的时间之后，他会忘记自己，扑向别人的怀抱。

那人会不会像自己一样深爱着他。

他不敢想。

只要触碰一点点，心就会狠狠的抽痛。

他不能接受何洛洛伤痛欲绝时自己却无能为力，更无法想象何洛洛与别人相伴余生，从此风华正茂或是蹒跚白首，再与他无关。

何洛洛，我好想你。

-

“该回去了。”

焉栩嘉觉得自己在做梦。

虚无缥缈的声音在他耳边这样说。

无名指间的光芒刺的他睁不开眼睛，但戒指明明在当初打斗的时候，就不知所踪。

“回得去吗？”

他颤抖着问。

“可以。”

因为你们，都在深深思念着对方。

//

何洛洛依旧会在半夜惊醒。

眼角还有未干的泪痕。

幸好。

手心传来的温度瞬间安抚了他狂跳不止的心脏。

他轻轻向嘉嘉怀里挪了挪。

两年来他最怕的事情就是睡觉，第二天再次睁开眼睛，没有人轻轻把他按在怀里，懒懒的说早安。

那种失望，真的让他窒息。

其实他差一点就挺不过来了。

在那个漫长贫瘠的春天，在最难熬的那些日子，伴着诡异扭曲的树影与深夜浓重的露水。

他一整周一整周睡不着觉。

嘉嘉的眉眼，说过的话语，身上每一道伤痕。他们一起去过的地方，做过的事情，许下的愿望，相拥而眠的夜晚，一同醒来的清晨，还有，那个背对着自己逐渐远去的，决绝的背影……

只要闭上眼睛过往种种就像走马灯一样在脑海里循环放映，他找不到停止键。

也是努力睡着过的。

梦里嘉嘉笑着叫他宝贝，吻他的额头，无奈的接受他所有不讲道理的耍赖。温柔的替他擦掉嘴角的奶油，然后跟在他身后推堆满零食的购物车。可他再一转身，嘉嘉就不见了。

他把自己锁在空了的部长办公室里，对着几块破石头盯了三天三夜，疯了一样猩红着双眼用尽所有力气使出全部魔法，却无济于事。绝望的趴在桌子上，任凭眼泪大颗大颗滚落。

焉栩嘉，你真他妈狠心。

-

甚至想过轻生。

在主楼的楼顶，被周震南一拳打了回来。

“何洛洛，你他妈要干什么？焉栩嘉要是看见你这个样子，他要是看见你这样子……”

“南南，嘉嘉还会回来吗。”

他坐在地上，看着周震南眼里的悲愤一点点支离破碎，然后捂住眼睛在他面前缓缓蹲下。

你看，连最厉害的南南都不知道。

-

可周震南说的对，他还不能死。

哪怕只有一点可能，嘉嘉回来了……

哪怕是一丁点的可能，他也要等下去。

他开始接任务。

没日没夜的工作。

做那些焉栩嘉没有做完的事情。

做的像嘉嘉那样好。

几次伤重的险些丧命在外，他都撑着挺了过来。

他不能让嘉嘉回来后找不到他。

-

他不想当这个部长。

但更不想让别人当。

他想回到四年前，回到那个沁着香草味道的夏天，那时候他们才刚刚认识，他是会睡过头的小实习生，嘉嘉是不爱笑的大部长。

他会因为嘉嘉多看了自己一眼而开心一整天。

焉栩嘉会因为他的一句话悄悄扬起嘴角。

阳光里都带着清甜的气息。

那样明媚的日子。

再也没有了。

//

“怎么醒了？”

听见声音何洛洛猛然抬头，发现焉栩嘉正看着自己。月光的洒在那人的侧脸，眼角带着星辰，温柔的那样不真实。他怔怔的，抬起手小心翼翼的伸向那人的下颚。何洛洛觉得这是个梦，只要他一用力，就会被惊醒。

“嘉嘉……”

指尖柔软的触感让何洛洛鼻子一酸，话梗在喉咙里，他张了张嘴，眼泪却先流了下来。

焉栩嘉抽出被握住的手，伸出去将小孩抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背：“小哭包。”

“不是，不是小哭包，我，我不是……”何洛洛嘟起嘴，揪着焉栩嘉的睡衣将眼泪全抹在了上面。

“乖。”焉栩嘉向下挪了挪，含住了小孩的嘴唇。

何洛洛太渴望这个气息了，在每一个清醒的夜晚，他无数次想起焉栩嘉抚摸他的积着茧子的掌心，想起两人疯狂的缠绵。他回搂住他，紧紧贴合在一起，房间里的温度盘桓着燥热起来。

本来是个安抚的吻，却变得愈加疯狂。

缠在他腰上的手臂越收越紧，另一只手探进薄薄的睡衣在他光滑的后背上磨蹭，何洛洛腰肢早已软的像一摊水，被人肆意揉捏着，快要化进对方的身体里。呼吸全部被吞噬，他涨红着脸晕的一塌糊涂，唇边黏腻的感觉和对方灼人的气息快将他窒息，他却还不肯松手。

焉栩嘉放开何洛洛，翻身将他压在身下，擒住了他纤细的手腕按在枕头上。

下身抵住自己的炽热温度让何洛洛不由得一颤，还没反应过来时焉栩嘉的气息便再次将他包裹，沉重温柔的一点点将他攻陷，他已经顾不得那只探进自己腿间的手了。

焉栩嘉把玩着小孩大腿内侧娇嫩的肉，软滑的像奶茶里的布丁，让他爱不释手。舌尖的缠绵已经不能满足，他强撑着一丝理智手稍稍向上方探去。

突然袭来的一阵刺痛让何洛洛忍不住咛叫出声，被灼的干涩的双眼又蒙上一层氤氲的水雾。

他看着上方撑起身子的人，眼中阴郁的像暴雨前汲满水的厚重的乌云，似是已经忍耐到了极限。

“嘉嘉……”

带着哭腔的轻唤在焉栩嘉听来却含着邀请的意味，他俯下身去，用沙哑的不成样子的声音在小孩耳边厮磨着：“还说你不是小哭包。”

“不……”

看着何洛洛湿润的嘴唇与眼眸，他重重的压在小孩身上：“何洛洛，我想要你，好不好。”

衣衫尽褪，两具躯体毫无遮掩的贴合在一起。

男朋友炽热的性/器夹在他腿间，何洛洛的身体像突然烧开的沸水，抽搐着翻滚出一阵阵潮红的波浪。

“害羞了？”焉栩嘉含住他的耳垂，含糊的开口。

“没……没有。”滑腻的液体顺着大腿的弧度淌下去，何洛洛不由得吸了口凉气。

焉栩嘉低低笑了几声，一挺腰，插入了深处。

何洛洛紧紧扒住嘉嘉的肩膀，小声惊叫着在上面留下浅浅的一排牙印，太久没有过得刺激感让他大腿不住的抽搐着，喘息着眼泪夺眶而出。

“嘉嘉……疼……”

“乖，我慢一点。”

他深吸口气，放缓速度，给小孩适应的时间。

何洛洛的哭腔逐渐变成了一声声似是不堪忍受的叹息。

小孩娇嫩的身体和嘴边像挂着奶油一般的娇/喘刺激着他的神经，焉栩嘉一下比一下更用力的挺进着，将两年疯狂的想念尽数倾倒入身下人的身体。

在最疯狂的时刻，他咬着牙捏住小孩的下巴，逼着他睁大泛着泪光的眼睛跟自己对视，伴着黏腻的撞击声，他尽量稳住粗重的呼吸，一字一字道：“何洛洛，我爱你。”

轻抱起已经沉沉睡去的小孩转身进了浴室，他替何洛洛和自己清理干净身子，又将小孩抱回了床上。轻轻将人面对自己放下，躺在何洛洛身边，伸手将小孩揽在怀里，他再也不想放手了。

似是感觉到了什么，何洛洛动了动身子，又向他怀里拱了拱。

“我也爱你，嘉嘉。”

几不可闻的一句在静谧的深夜闲得格外悦耳，缓慢平稳的呼吸声传来，焉栩嘉不确定这是不是小孩的梦话。

他吻了吻何洛洛的额头，闭上双眼。

-

窗外叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣将何洛洛唤醒，阳光透过树叶的缝隙零星洒在窗台上，他睁开眼睛，偌大的床上只有他一个人。

盘旋在脑袋里的困意顿时消散殆尽，何洛洛瞪大眼睛，心脏突然剧烈跳动起来仿佛要冲破他单薄的身体，他猛的坐起身，惊慌着想要下床。

“嘶。”

腰间传来的酸痛感让他又倒了下去。

房间的门突然打开。

焉栩嘉看着斜躺在床上微微颤抖的小孩，走进去俯身将人横抱起来，轻吻了吻他的额头。

“早安。吃早饭了，小懒虫。”

//

“嘉嘉，带我去买薯片。”

“好。”

“嘉嘉，我要吃你煎的牛排。”

“好好。”

“嘉嘉，我们还去公园喂猫吧。”

“好好好。”

“嘉嘉，你永远永远都不许离开我了。”

“我永远永远都不离开你了。”

//

少年一瞬心动则永远心动。

风华正茂直至垂垂老矣。

以后的日子，永远都在一起吧。


End file.
